


Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky has some slight issues, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fear, Held Hostage, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of One-shots based on fanfiction ideas I found on tumblr<br/>For Doitsu c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language and slightly violent stuff but nothing major  
> Also: For this, Bucky knows about what he did while he was The Winter Soldier and sometimes goes back to it at random times without having any recollection of what he did in his random flashes as The Winter Soldier at all. He also knows who he is and has re-connected with Steve as well.
> 
> Prompt-thing: Bucky takes the reader as a 'hostage' [not really I messed it up a bit] and the reader manages to snap him out of it.  
> This was supposed to be funny but it didn't really turn out that way.
> 
> ALSO: I did not proof-read this to check for errors or anything because I wanted to get this up quickly, so sorry for any spelling errors or anything like that :o

You were on your way home, walking on the sidewalk to get to your house. It wasn't very crowded and there were only a couple people around, you didn't live in a crowded place anyways, so this was normal. The only thing that wasn't normal was a guy that was walking some distance behind you. He had almost-shoulder-length dark brown hair, there was not even a happy feature about him and he had a _metal_ arm. You only got a glance when you had looked behind you earlier and it looked like a red star on the shoulder-area of the metal appendage, but you couldn't tell.

The guy didn't seem all that bad other than he looked incredibly grumpy and sorrowful, but other than that he didn't seem that bad. He was muscular too, but maybe he was a war veteran or something, from the looks of the metal arm at least. A couple minutes later no one else was around and the only thing you could hear was the man's heavy footsteps. As you kept walking the air started getting chillier- but not as in 'cold' chilly- it was like something in the calm air had snapped and made it turn to chaos. 

Then you heard quick footsteps behind you and you had no time to react when you felt the man's very muscular arm wrap itself around your waist; Then another, very _cold_ arm wrapping around your neck, choking you to where you couldn't scream. You looked down to the cold arm and knew instantly that it was the man that was walking behind you. Struggling, you tried to move out of the grasp that now held you, and you couldn't hardly breathe; He had an incredibly tight grip on you, but it wasn't to the point of crushing you. The man dragged you into the nearest alleyway, and let out a low growl.

“Who are you? Who am I and why am I here? If you scream or yell I'll kill you.” The man growled- His voice was a low rumble, and it would've been attractive if he wasn't currently in a position that could kill you if he moved wrong. Then the left arm's tight grip around your neck loosened and you let out a gasp to get your air back. You knew better than to scream or yell; the tone of his voice when he made the threat let you know he was serious. The Winter Soldier could feel you trembling in his grasp and felt rage boil within him at it, but he couldn't tell _why_ ; It felt like it could be rage towards his own self, but he couldn't understand because he didn't know who he was. He couldn't resist himself when he grabbed you and threatened to kill you; It felt like it was what he was supposed to do.

“I-I'm (your full name)! I d-don't know w-who you are! O-or w-wh-why you're here! P-Please don't kill m-me...” Your voice was hoarse, and you wanted to shout but it only came out as whisper-shouts, and you hated to plead for your life but you didn't know what else to do. The Winter Soldier stiffened at your words and almost let go of you but only tightened his grip. _You didn't know who he was?_ He thought to himself, and something inside him twitched, like a cloudy sky clearing up- and released you in a reaction.

You wasted no time in spinning around and punching him in the neck, and then slamming you knee into his nether regions.[A.N. His balls.] He immediately crumpled and you wasted no time in running down further into the alleyway, running as fast as you could and after a minute or two of sprinting you slowed to a jog, listening carefully to hear if he followed. Hearing nothing, you duck behind a dumpster and sit down, curling up and bringing your knees to your chest, trying to calm your heavy breathing. _I can't believe I got away. Why didn't I go toward the street or sidewalk though?!_ You thought to yourself, mentally facepalming at your action, but also knowing you did it in the spur of the moment. 

You had a brief moment of peace and thinking before you heard his loud footsteps coming your way and either he was sprinting or he was a _really_ fast runner. There was no way you could outrun him if it came to him chasing you down. The footsteps got even louder and he was running past your hiding spot, and you stiffened up to keep yourself from flinching. He stopped. _Oh no. No no no no no there is no way he heard me._ You thought with sheer terror, and you even worried he could hear your heartbeat thumping loudly in your chest.

Bucky didn't know what the hell happened but his vision came back to him when you punched and kicked him, and the last thing he could remember was that he was walking towards you to tell you that he thought you were attractive. He could remember your name was (your name) and that you ran from him. Bucky knew he couldn't control the random flashes of when The Winter Soldier took over him and forced him to do things, but he couldn't ever remember what he did. _Had he hurt you? Did he threatened you or something?_ Bucky thought to himself, stopping a bit from the dumpster he went past and bit his lip.

“(your name)!” The man whisper-shouted your name, making you freeze up even more, because his voice was no longer threatening; It even sounded worried. “What did I do?! I'm sorry! Please tell me what I did, I can't remember!” He whisper-shouted again, making you blink in confusion. _He couldn't remember? What the hell?! First he can't remember who he is and now he can't remember his own fucking actions?!_ Your thoughts were uncensored and you bit your lip, and then it hit you. _Does he maybe have Split Personality Disorder or something?_ It made sense if he did, but you were terrified he would go back to the 'I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me who I am'.

Bucky turned around and saw you, he filled with both relief and terror. Your face went pale when you met his eyes, and the look on your face was one of sheer horror, like he was going to kill you or some- _Shit I seriously messed up with this one. Good job Bucky. Way to go with the ladies._ He thought to himself, and crouched down, wincing when you flinch at his movement. Bucky slowly scooted closer to you, hating himself for scaring you so badly that you were absolutely mortified upon seeing him.

“What did I do to you...? Did I hurt you?” The man asked, his voice quiet and compassionate, a freaky comparison to the low growl he had when he threatened you. You still couldn't speak, you weren't _as_ scared as before but you definitely weren't joyful to see him either; You guessed that you had started to go into a bit of shock, which didn't surprise you but it made it worse for you. The man kneeling in front of you wasn't exactly scary anymore either but to you he was unpredictable; He even looked like he was _sorry_ about what he did but he also seemed to have an air of confusion surrounding him.

Bucky could see you weren't going to speak and moved a bit and then sat down a couple feet in front of you. “I'm so sorry....My names James Barnes- You can call me Bucky though.” He tried to understand why your face went from the mortification it had to confusion. _Whats so confusing? Does she know me or something?_ Bucky thought to himself before noticing you were replying.

“Y-you know your name? I don't understand, B-Bucky, you grabbed me and asked who you were, and why you were here....Do-do you have split personality disorder or something like that...?” You asked in a whisper, not understanding at all what was happening. Bucky, however, understood almost immediately, and knew he had probably grabbed you someway or another when he was The Winter Soldier and asked what he normally thought when his mind reverted to the past self.

“I...I'm sorry. I had no clue I did that to you, (your name). I'm so sorry. I guess it's that, but I was brainwashed a while back- I was known as The Winter Soldier...I hurt a lot of people.. I even tried to kill my best friend....But I didn't know I was doing those things. I still had a grip on myself, but I just....I couldn't control it. I can now, but sometimes...my brain just switches to it sometimes...” He chuckles. “I was trying to walk up to you and tell you you were attractive...and the next thing I know you had kicked me and punched me in the neck- Good swing by the way.” You let out a loose laugh at that, no longer scared of him, but still a little nervous. Bucky grins a little, his eyes full of sorrow at remembering things, and then thinking about something. 

“What else did I do to you? You looked terrified of me when I turned around...There's no way just grabbing you did that to you.” Bucky's eyes were full of determination to know just what exactly he did, hoping that you'll tell him. With the face he was giving you, you knew you couldn't _not_ tell him. He looked like a kicked puppy but now he seemed like he wanted to make up for it or something.

“You had me in a choke hold- before you loosened up to let me tell you who I was, you threatened to kill me if I screamed or yelled...” You told him honestly, shuffling a little bit to where you weren't hunched up anymore. Bucky bit his lip and growled, making you flinch and back up again and his eyes widened; You had thought he was going back, but he was only angry at himself.

“I'm sorry- I-I just hate that. I'm going to call a friend of mine, okay? Once he gets here we'll walk you home, and that way if I go back....He can keep me away from you, okay?” Bucky looked almost pitiful that he had scared you again, and you had yet to relax again. So he backed up a bit, pulled out his cell-phone and called Steve.

-Time Skip to Steve arriving to the Alleyway-

“Bucky? There you are- Is she okay?” Steve asked since Bucky had told him what he had done to you, and was genuinely concerned. 

You weren't going to let Bucky talk for you, since you were pretty sure he didn't know how you were feeling. “I'm okay, I'm still recovering from the shock but I'm alright. I really need to get home though.” You murmured, glancing up at Bucky as he stood up, then offering you a hand, and you took it carefully. After helping you up he apologized for the sixty-third time since the initial apology he gave you.

“Bucky. It's fine, you can stop apologizing. I understand what happened and I forgive you. I don't like what happened but I know that it wasn't your fault, okay?” You couldn't prevent the small bit of irritation that edged into your voice, but then you softened a bit, and hugged him. “It's okay Bucky.” You murmured before pulling back and leading them to your house. It took Bucky a moment to get over the small shock of you hugging him but after a moment he grinned, and caught up with you and Steve. It wasn't too much of a walk to your house and right before you went inside the three of you exchanged numbers to keep in touch. As Steve turned around to lead Bucky away, Bucky smirked and quickly kissed you on the lips and whispering in your ear for you to call him before jogging to catch up to Steve.

The shock from his quick kiss was _definitely_ better than the shock from earlier.


End file.
